Asuhi Imizu
'''Asuhi Imizu' (射水アスヒ Imizu Asuhi) is a first-year student in Mikagura Academy. By the end of the second novel, he becomes the Astronomy Club Representative. Appearance : Asuhi is a boy with teal hair and white streaks on the right side. His stature is small and he is said to have a high voice like a girl. Apparently his eyes are quite unusual since they have star-shaped irises. Apart from the standard winter school uniform, he also wears a teal tie and matching earmuffs and boots. : As for his summer appearance, Asuhi wears the standard summer school uniform, though he wears shorts and a teal tie. The boots are replaced by teal shoes and matching socks. :In his anime appearance, his hair is slightly neater and his bangs are shorter. The streaks' color is also turquoise instead of white. : As a child, he wore a light blue shirt, dark blue pants with matching socks, and sandals. His hair also didn't have streaks.02:44, Izayoi SeeingAccording to an ask answered by Akina, こう、少しでも判別つきやすいようにと…！描き分けの力が無いため悪あがきのメッシュ消し It is done to distinguish him easily at least for a bit..! Since I have no power to draw things identifiably, I decided to remove the streaks Personality :Asuhi is a freshman who transferred from Mikagura Middle Schoolミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 2 (Hop Step Tornado). He is rather shy and reserved, prone to trembling, and gets flustered a lot. These traits of his, his feminine figure, as well as his capability of doing tasks such as decorating rooms, cooking, and doing house chores is said to make him have a high and overwhelming femininity according to many.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 3 (School Life in a Sleeping Bag)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 2 (Club For Spoiling Eruna-chan) It also even made him win a "Male Student That You'd Want As a Little Sister" poll conducted by the Newspaper Club,ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 3 (An Ecstatic Vivace) though he was apparently bullied for such traits when he was a kid.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 5 (Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon) :Despite looking frail and weak, Asuhi is actually very strong and powerful in battle. His aggressive attack style, one-hit-kill move, and the ability he obtained long ago when he was still in junior high are the proof that he is deserving to hold the representative position of the Astronomy club as well as first place in the top 10 of the Rookie Battle Tournament. He was also even a favorite to win until Otone defeated him.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 7 (The Girl Who Feigned Surprise) In spite of this, Asuhi is never shown as an arrogant person, rather, he is really polite since he bows and apologizes a lot despite doing nothing wrong and he talks in a polite speech pattern to everyone. :His primary interest is stars, hence why he joined the Astronomy Club. Asuhi likes to gaze at the stars and really loves it a lot more than himselfConfirmed by Akina in her ask.fm account. ever since he was a kid. He also seems to perceive stars at a personal level since he always in high spirits whenever he talks about it and becomes visibly upset whenever anyone makes fun of the stars as it hurts him more than any critique he receives.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (blue) Asuhi also surprisingly has an interest in pro-wrestling as he always watched it since he was young.ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) Ability *'Shooting Star :' (シューティングスター Shūtingu Sutā) : He uses his telescope as a media to activate his power. It allows him to shoots bullets made from starlight. It comes as one big star bullet and some small star bullets which act as a path for the big one. Since it can be activated simply by pushing a special button on the telescope, anyone besides him can also activate it, albeit with less impact. As the series progresses, the bullet will pursue its opponent's movements once fired. It also introduces shooting stars if the button is pressed. Statistics Appellation Main Characters = |-| Others = {| cellspacing="4px" |- !style="background: #008080;width:60px;color: white"|Image !style="background: #008080;color: white"|Name !style="background: #008080;color: white"|What they call Asuhi !style="background: #008080;color: white"| What Asuhi calls them |- | || Meika Katai || Asuhi-san || Katai-san |- | || Usamaru || Imizu-kun || Usamaru-san |- | || Tonkyun || Imizu-san || Tonkyun-san |-| Songs Main: *'Izayoi Seeing' Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence Trivia *His surname comes from Imizu Shrine (射水神社), located inside Takaoka Fortress, Takaoka City, Touyama Prefecture. *His birthdate corresponds with the Leonid meteor shower peaks and the Battle of Mizushima. *Asuhi is the shortest as well as the youngest among all the male cast. *According to the album databook: **Asuhi wishes to see an aurora just for once. **His favorite side dish for bento is salad. **He would like to reward himself by strolling at midnight on a special day. **Face lotion given by his little sister is a necessary thing for him since he wears it on daily basis. References }} Category:Rookie Category:Male Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Main Characters